As Long as You're mine
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: Rated to be safe. Drabble. SasuNaru. Mpreg. Sasuke has defeated both Orochimaru and Itachi. He is captured as a missing nin. The night before his execution the Hokage goes to visit. That night leads to a pregnant and confused Naruto and a missing Sasuke.
1. As long as your mine

**Kuro-chan: okay, I absolutely love the Musical Wicked. And at some point I decided to do a Naruto series thing on various songs from it or a crack fic. Well when I woke up this morning this idea was bugging me so I decided to write it.**

**Rose-sama: so it sucks?**

**Kuro-chan: probably but it was bugging me. It's SasuNaru of course. Disclaimer please.**

**Naru-chan: Mistress Kuro owns nothing.**

**Rose-sama: since when are you Mistress Kuro.  
**  
**Kuro-chan: since yesterday.**

**Rose-sama: …right. I really wish killing you didn't mean I would die too**

**Sasu-kun: Music for this story is 'As long as you're mine' from the Wicked Soundtrack that Mistress Kuro does own. The CD not the rights.**

**Kuro-chan: This is a new writing style for me, so please bear with it. Please enjoy.**

__

_As Long as You're Mine_

Mumbles. Shuffling. Footsteps on cold stone. A clang of metal.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Head lifting. Unseeing black eyes. Cold. Distant.

"Sasuke, please look at me."

Desperation. Longing. Pain. Fear. Bright blue eyes. Tears.

"…Dobe."

Recognition. A spark. Light. Remembrance.

"Yes, I'm right here."

Hope. Happiness. Despair. "…Why?"

Confusion. Understanding.

"I had to. Your execution is scheduled for tomorrow.'

"…It doesn't matter anymore. I have nothing left to live for."

"But your dreams…"

"Have been fulfilled. Itachi…Orochimaru…both dead at my hand."

"But your clan. Rival. You have yet to—"

"I never will."

"…Why?"

"I have fallen in love. I can never have children."

"But—"

"_He_ could never bear my children."

"…Who is he?"

Hope. Fear. Pain.

"…You"

Key in lock. Clang of metal on stone. A hug. A kiss.

"Why didn't—"

Finger to lips.

"…Just kiss me. Hold me. Make me yours. Just for this moment. This last time."

"…It's hopeless. There is no future for us."

"…I know. I don't care. Just for this moment. As long as you're mine. Nothing else matters."

Rustle of clothes. Skin to skin. Passion. Heightened senses. Pushing. Thrusting. Climax. Release. Rest.

"You're leaving…"

Rustle of clothes. Refusal to turn around. Tears in Azure eyes.

"…The guards are asleep. They won't bother you."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Tears. Hasty exit.

"…Goodbye, Naruto."

"…Goodbye, Sasuke."

One Month Later—

"…It's positive."

Shock. Amazement. Disbelief.

"How…?"

"Kyuubi."

Understanding. Sisterly Love.

"You shouldn't have slept with him."

"I had to help him achieve his dream."

"He's gone. He can never come back."

"…I know."

"I'll help, but your child will need a father. Maybe—"

"No! It can only be him."

"…I understand. Take care of yourself. Your next appointment is in a few weeks."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"…One more thing."

"Hmm."

"Do you love him?"

Shock. Frozen. Unable to move. Running.

Owari…

**Kuro-chan: and that's that.**

**Rose-sama: and once again you have an odd story with no definite ending.**

**Kuro-chan: I can't help it. They are uber fun to write.**

**Naru-chan: so I'm pregnant?**

**Kuro-chan: Yes. I've always wanted to do an mpreg and this idea was bugging me so yeah.**

**Sasu-kun: and what happened to me?**

**Kuro-chan: No clue. Originally there was a **_**Chance**_** that you might come back but I liked ending it here better.**

**Naru-chan: please review!!! **


	2. Seeing through different eyes

**Kuro-chan: You asked for another chapter so you got it. Now I've decided to do this like KageKitsune XXX is doing for _Role Play_ and be able to end it at anytime, so any chapter could be the end.**

_Seeing through different eyes _

Wakefulness. Bare feet on a cold hard wood floor. Gagging.

Flair of chakra. A warm red light. A comforting hand on back.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, kit?"

Concern. Love. Worry.

"…I have to help him pursue his dreams."

Weariness. Exhaustion. Determination.

"…Why?"

Curiosity. Tenderness.

"He has lost everything. His family, his home. He is seen as a criminal and could never be received back."

"That was his decision. He knew of the consequences."

"And this is mine. He has one goal left to fulfill and he can't because he fell in love. With me. I _have_ to help."

Conviction. Care. Resentment.

"But what of you, my kit? What do you have to gain from this?"

"A family. A child of my own to nurture and care for. Someone who truly needs me to survive."

"What of the village you are sworn to protect? Surely they need you as a leader."

"The refuse me the one request I have ever asked."

"What of the friends who see you as their family? Do they not need you?"

"They have true families of their own. They can survive without me."

"…What of the child? Will he not be scorned by the village, as you were?"

"He will have me. And if need be I shall decree that his heritage never be revealed."

A pause. Realization. Shock.

"…I'm having a boy?"

"Yes, my precious kit. Soon you will be holding a precious son as I once did. However, this child shall be illegitimate."

"…The bastard son of a bastard. How fitting."

A sardonic laugh. Cruel irony of it all.

"…How was it? When you first held your son?"

Curiosity. Innocence.

"Wonderful. He was so full of life and energy. When he first opened his eyes and smiled at me, I knew all the pain had been worth it."

Love. Care. Remembrance.

"How painful was it? Giving birth."

Fear. Tiredness. Curiosity.

"Quite. If not for my mate and knowing that the child was a product of our love for each other I would never have done it."

Tenderness. Love. Sadness.

"…Oh."

"One question for you kit. Do you love him?"

The downward turn of a head.

A knowing smirk and the twinkle of an eye.

One Week Later—

"I'm glad you could make it for our meeting, Kazekage-sama. It must be hard to travel in your condition."

Silence. A blank stare.

"… I need to speak to the Hokage alone."

"O-of course."

Shuffle of feet. Exit of dignitaries. One stays.

"You're pregnant."

Curiosity.

"So are you."

Pointed look.

"True. But this is not my first child."

Turns to sleeping toddler in remaining dignitary's arms.

"Who is the father? Why isn't he here with you?"

Silence. Head turned downwards.

Activation of bloodline limit.

"….It's the Uchiha."

Aquamarine eyes turn from crestfallen blonde to dignitary and back.

"Why him? Do you know how dangerous that is!?"

A near audible snap. Pure rage.

"Don't you think I already know that having Sasuke's baby is dangerous!?! That he's dangerous!? I knew all the consequences before doing this! I _do_ think, as opposed to popular belief!! And I'm sorry Gaara but not all of us can find as perfect a mate as Neji, there is after all only one of him!!"

Panting.

A blank stare.

Realization.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gaara, I didn't mean to—"

"Mood Swings. It'll happen. You should see some of Gaara's."

A playful smirk.

A scowl.

"That is not important. What is important is finding the Uchiha."

"Why?"

Confusion.

"Because if you don't both you and the baby will die.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me!?!"

Anger. Hurt. Betrayal.

"I didn't see the need to, kit."

"So it wasn't important to tell me that unless I had the father's chakra to help ground me, both my baby and I would die? I'm sure it just slipped you mind."

A bitter laugh. Pain.

"I said I didn't see the need not that I forgot. But more importantly, do you love him?"

"How is that more important than if I live or die!?"

"It's more important because he has always kept you grounded."

"What?"

"Turn around, kit."

"…Wha?"

Shock.

"…Dobe."

Owari…

**Kuro-chan: and that's that. Please Review and if I get inspired there will be another chapter. If I don't than this is it.**


	3. Follow the Moonlight

**Kuro-chan****: you asked for it now you got it. Please read note at end. I own nothing but plotline.**

_Follow the Moonlight _

"…I still can't believe you didn't tell me sooner."

Hurt. Sadness. Betrayal.

"…I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but I just didn't know how to tell you."

Guilt. Sadness. Regret.

"I'm not mad at you; I just wish I could have been there to help sooner."

A sigh. Understanding. Forgiveness.

"…I didn't want to bother you."

Relief. Sheepishness.

"…Naruto, you're the son I never had. Nothing you do can bother me."

Sadness. Hurt.

"…Really?"

Happiness. Hope.

"Of course."

Conviction. Love.

"And since Iruka-chan is your beautiful mother, I am your dashingly handsome father."

"Shut up, Kakashi."

Chime of two voices. Shared smile. Laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh but that doesn't make it any less true."

Stubbornness. Pout.

"Awww, my 'dashingly handsome father' is pouting."

More laughter.

"But seriously, Naruto, the two of us see ourselves as your guardians. Please tell us these things."

Worry. Care. Tenderness.

"…I'm sorry."

A motherly hug. A tender kiss on the forehead.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Kyuubi and I were arguing, about what, I'm not sure but it had to do with my pregnancy. Then I guess I passed out and had a dream about Sasuke."

A whisper. A hint of remembrance.

"What was the dream about?"

Solemn-ness.

"…I don't know."

Helplessness.

"Maybe it has something to do with why you are okay, even without his chakra to stabilize you?"

Grave understanding.

"…Maybe."

Uncertainty. Reluctance.

"Don't worry. All the ANBU that are searching for him know not to seriously injure him."

Attempted cheerfulness.

"…I know the definition of 'seriously injure' he will still be hurt."

Pain.

"Sakura is one of the best medic-nins around."

Hope.

"…He will accept help from no one."

"…He accepted help from you."

Pointed look.

Unable to meet gaze.

Tension in air.

"…It's getting late, would you like to stay here for the night?"

"…No. I better get going."

"…Than answer me one question."

A curious gaze.

"Do you lov—"

Displacement of air.

"—e him?"

Silence.

Owari…

**Kuro-chan****: and that is that. You evil, evil readers, so many of you putting this on story alert so I was practically forced to update! Just kidding!!!!! I'm so glad so many of you liked it that much. I had already planned a third chapter ****cuz**** I have to do things in groups of three.**

**Rose-****sama****: strange person you are, ****hikari-baka**

**Kuro-chan****: I'm not strange, but I am taking summer classes at ****uni**** so I'm really busy. I'm supposed to be working on a big project right now, but I thought you guys could use an update. And also I have about 30 other stories that I'm working on (ones that aren't posted) and only about 2 of them are complete and I like to spend at least a little time on them so, like always, if there is another chapter (and there probably will be ****cuz**** I didn't add something I really wanted to add)**** it will come when inspiration strikes. Plus I'm reading Deathly Hollows too.**

**Naru-chan**** and ****Sasu****-kun: read and review.**


	4. Somewhere I Belong

**Kuro-chan**** here's the chapter you asked for. I'm so glad that so many of you reviewed or put on story alert.**

_Somewhere I Belong_

"…He needs you. They both do."

"You know I can't stay."

A wince. Longing. Fear.

"But you can still try. I did."

Understanding.

"And look where that got you, sealed inside your son."

A bitter laugh.

"Yes, and I do regret my actions that night, but they took my son from me. You would have done the same if in that position."

Pain. Regret.

Silence.

"Sasuke, you may come to him every night, but he needs to _know_ you're here. This burden is killing him."

"What do you mean?"

Confusion. Trepidation.

"He is forced to bear the burden of being the protector of this village as well as that of _your_ son. He has never taken the best care of himself to begin with, but now he is almost at the end of his limit. He hasn't told any of the elders in the counsel yet and he still has to deal with the consequences of letting _you_ escape."

"There is nothing I can do about it. It was his choice."

Twinge of guilt. Anger

"Yes, it was his choice, but he did it for _you_. He wanted to make_ your_ dreams come true. He is truly a selfless person who deserves more than _you_ could ever give him."

Anger. A glare. A hiss of an answer.

"Don't you think I know?! Don't you think I realize what he's _done_ for me?! Not just this but _everything_ he's _ever_done for me. I know I'm not worthy but that doesn't stop me from loving him. I just can't stop it!!"

Resignation. Sorrow.

Understanding. A chance for renewing. A smirk.

"…Then turn around and tell him."

"Wha—?"

A tired voice. Shock.

"Sasuke?"

Hope.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Take care of my kit or else, Sasuke."

A flash of red. Silence.

A nervous cough.

"…Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"…I came to see you. I always come to see you."

Embarrassment. Hesitation.

"Why? If you want the child you have to wait."

Surprise. Confusion.

"You would be willing to give up your child, your one true family, for _me_?"

Shock. Astonishment.

"I did this for you, didn't I? Don't you want a child?"

Puzzlement.

"B-but I didn't think you would actually give it up."

"Him."

A whisper.

"What?"

"Him, it's a boy."

Pride.

Stunned silence.

"…I'm gonna have a son?"

Elation. Delight.

"…Yeah, I felt the same way when I found out."

Embarrassment. Understanding.

"Isn't it too early to tell?"

Confusion.

"Kyuubi told me. What where you two talking about?"

Curiosity.

"A lot of things. Mainly you and the baby and how I'm not worthy of either of you."

Anger. Resentment.

"What? Of course you're worthy. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think you were worthy of it."

Confusion.

"Yes you would."

Bitterness

"What?!"

Hurt.

"Let's face it Naruto, you're too innocent and caring. I bet you would do this for any sap on the street who fed you a sob story."

Anger. Resentment.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hurt.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're too simple, and easy. I doubt I was your first. How many kids have you had while I was gone? How many others have you done this for? You're nothing but a slut anyway."

A sneer.

Tears forming in sky blue.

A flash of red.

"GET OUT! NOW!"

Murderous crimson.

A displacement of air.

A gentle embrace.

"…I'm so sorry, Kit. I didn't think he'd do that. I never should have let him in."

Regret.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

Understanding. A drop of a single tear.

"It's still my fault. I thought he truly loved you."

Hurt. Disappointment.

"…So did I. And the sad part is, I think I was starting to love him back."

Pain. Sobs.

"Oh, Kit..."

Outside, a lone whisper.

"…I'm sorry, Naruto."

Guilt.

**Kuro-chan****: And that is it. ****IF**** I get inspired, there might be another chapter, but I just wanted to get ****Kyuubi**** and ****Sasuke's**** chat out of the way.**

**Naru-chan****: So that's it?!?!?!?! What about my baby?!?!?! My possible relationship!?!?!!?! I thought Mistress ****Kuro**** loved me!! starts sobbing**

**Sasu****-kun: hugs ****Naru-chan****shhh****shhh****, don't cry. I'll take care of you. And I'll get rid of your so called 'mistress.' pulls out kunai**

**Kuro-chan****maa****maa****Sasu****-kun, no need to get violent. I might, keyword might, update if I get enough reviews begging me to update. I have a ton of homework, you know.**

**Rose-****sama****tch**** not like you actually do any of it. **

**Kuro-chan****Yami**** so mean to me.**

**Naru-chan****: Please review so I can find out what happens to me. sniffles **


	5. Purpose

**The words most ****remembered**** are whispered…not yelled**

**Kuro-chan:**** here's the chapter you asked for. I'm so glad that so many of you reviewed or put on story alert.**

_Purpose_

"You cannot go through with it."

"You have no say."

Anger. Resentment.

"We are the council of this village, of course we have say."

"_I_ am Hokage."

"That makes this even worse. You are the protector of our village yet you are the one that consorts with the enemy and bears his son."

"Sasuke is _not_ the enemy!"

"You know not of what you speak."

Disdain.

"I know very well what I'm talking about. I knew what I was doing when I did this."

Determination.

A sneer.

"So you knew what you were doing when you released an almost _Sanin_ level missing-nin into the village you are vowed to _protect_."

"He didn't hurt anyone."

"How can you be so sure that he didn't plan to? That he's not planning on coming back to attack the village?"

"…I don't."

Shame.

"Exactly. This is what we get for allowing a demon-brat to hold such a high office."

A flash of raging crimson.

"Don't you dare speak to my son like that again."

Controlled rage.

Chaos of scrambling bodies.

"H-h-how is that possible."

Fear. Anger.

"That is of no concern to you, just know that I am watching and perfectly willing to kill any who oppose my Kit."

Rage. A flair of chakra.

"That won't be necessary, Kyuubi………Okaasan."

Barely audible. Calm.

"But, Kit—"

Anger. Love. Protective instincts.

"Okaasan, you don't have to, I can handle it. I know you still feel guilty about what Sasuke did, but that was two months ago, I can handle it."

Stoicism. Apathy.

"Kit."

Understanding.

"…I will leave for now, but if I feel you are threatened in any way I _will_ get rid of the offenders."

"Thank you…"

A hint of a smile.

A flash of red.

Silence.

"I told you letting him be Hokage would be nothing but trouble."

"It's not our fault. That hag, Tsunade, picked him, we had no control over the decision."

"…But with these new developments we finally have the power to get rid of him."

"No you don't."

"What? Of course we do! We can finally get rid of you!"

"No you cannot. As Hokage I am in office until my death or I see fit to retire. You are the council, but I am still the one with the power. This meeting is dismissed, you may leave now."

A chilling glare. A commanding voice.

Shuffle of feet. Exit of council.

A weary sigh.

A flash of red.

"You should have let me handle them, Kit."

Concern.

"No. They don't respond as well to threats as one would think. They would have found some way to take away my position as Hokage. This way they have no way of doing that."

A longsuffering sigh.

"You can't continue to do this to yourself, Kit. He's gone this time and I'll make sure he doesn't come back, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to continue to support your child."

"Don't worry, I can support him just fine. You don't need to waste any chakra."

"No you can't. And why would I have to worry about wasting chakra, I have an unlimited supply."

"But you just said—"

"I can't support you for much longer because he needs the chakra supply of his father or you will both die."

"Is there any way I can still carry him without Sasuke."

"…Yes, but it could cost you your life at the birth."

"…I'll do it."

Pain. Hurt. Grim Determination.

_**Owari…**_

**Kuro-chan: ****And that's it for this chapter. This is in honor of my 50 reviews, thank you guys you don't know how much this means to me.**

**Rose-sama: ****You're just saying that cuz you're addicted to reviews.**

**Kuro-chan: That's not true. I really need those reviews. If not for them I don't know what I would do right now.**

**Naru-chan: what do you mean?**

**Kuro-chan: well, lately I've been doubting my skills as a writer. I'm doing horrible in English which was always my best subject. My teacher, who I look up to sooo much, said that my work had no depth and that I was just horrible. I felt lower than dirt. I've spent so much time crying over it. But then I checked my e-mail and I had a review for ****The Carnival**** and then I re-read the reviews for this story and I started to realize that I have to have some form of talent for all of you to continue reading my stuff. From the bottom of my heart THANK YOU!! **

**Naru-chan: that's so sweet.**

**Rose-sama and Sasu-kun: pathetic.**

**Kuro-chan: please review, it's what's keeping me alive right now.**


	6. Holding You

**Kuro-chan: here's the chapter you asked for. It's probably the most confusing chapter yet because the idea came from when I was deliriously sick…yeah…and the beginning is in Naruto's POV.**

_Holding You_

It was hot, but it was cold.

It hurt.

We couldn't move because then it hurt more.

We were the only ones affected.

We couldn't move.

I saw the time so I waited. I knew you would check.

You always check, but you didn't check.

You didn't check.

I waited.

I called in the way only I can. It always works…

…but it didn't work.

I had to get up. Get to where I would be found.

I was dry. No more sweat or tears left.

I had to move.

They couldn't, but I did.

It hurt and I couldn't balance.

It didn't matter if I could get back, I had to get out.

I fell.

I couldn't move but I knew I would be ok.

That was what happened.

'_Sasuke…'_

* * *

Pain. That's all there is.

"…mmhmm…"

"Shhh…I know, Kit, I know. It'll all be okay, just wait for Sakura to get here."

"Mmm…mnnm"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Fear. Worry.

"…k-kaa-san…"

"Shh...Kit, I'm right here, you'll be alright. I won't leave you and I'll find a way to make sure you survive."

Panic.

"S-s-sasuke?"

Confusion.

"He's gone. We can't find him anywhere. I'm sorry, Kit, but he's abandoned you, abandoned your child."

"…He can't…"

Hurt. Shock. Fear.

"He did."

Pain. Resolve. Hate.

"H-h-he loves me…"

"Maybe."

"I-I-I—"

"Don't say it!"

Fear. Pain.

"…Kaa-san?"

Shock.

"If you say it, you will only hurt yourself more."

Love. Caring. Pain.

"…But it's true."

Determination.

"You can't know for sure."

Pleading.

"I do."

Resolve.

…Love.

"I can't support you anymore."

Pain. Fear. Hurt. Hopelessness.

"…What?"

Confusion. Understanding. Fear.

"…You're dying, my son. You can't last much longer. You won't be able to deliver to term."

Resignation. Hopelessness. Love. Pain.

"…No..."

Shock. Disbelief. Fear.

_**Owari…**_

**Kuro-chan: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry it took me so long to update. After the last chapter I didn't know how to continue with the story, then I had to do college stuff and when that was finally over I still didn't have a plot idea, then I got really sick and I got an idea but my parents took what I had written because they thought it was delirious ramblings (which it was, but I got it back and that was the first part of this chapter, I didn't even have to change anything), then I got my heart broken because putting your life on hold for one person isn't good enough if he's the one that approached you and told you to try the long distance thing but apparently my best friend is better than me (but she is so amazing and rejected him the day I almost updated), then I didn't get into my first choice college, then school started to get harder cuz all the teachers wanted everything done (but my English teacher eased up and I learned a lot about her and why my grades sucked, apparently if anyone else had been doing my work it would have gotten a higher score, but she expects better of me, talk about an ego boost/total unfairness) and all my A.P. classes were cramming the last bits of information into our skulls (DON'T TAKE A.P. CLASSES UNLESS YOU'RE SMART!!) and then graduation and parties and stuff happened.**

**Rose-sama: your life sucks.**

**Sasu-kun: I have to agree**

**Naru-chan: it's almost as bad as mine**

**Kuro-chan: yeah, and if I skip two more days of work I'm gonna get fired**

**Rose-sama: sucks, big time**

**Kuro-chan: not really, I hate my job. And I just got a ton of money from graduation so I'm set for a while. And I'm the only person that knows how to, and has the time to, do my job so I doubt I'll get fired.**

**Naru-chan: I wouldn't test my luck**

**Sasu-kun: scoffs you're one to talk**

**Naru-chan: cries Sasuke's being mean to me again. He can't be mean, especially after what he just did**

**Sasu-kun: what did I do?? I wasn't even in this chapter!!**

**Kuro-chan: hugs Naru-chan Sasuke is a big meany and doesn't deserve Naru-chan**

**Naru-chan: sniffs b-but will you make it better in the end?**

**Kuro-chan:…maybe…if I get enough reviews…**

**Rose-sama: can anyone say blatant. Please review so I don't have to live with this.**


	7. All I Ask of You

**Kuro-chan: I don't think it took me too long to update this time. Well, here's the next chapter. And don't forget to vote.**

All I Ask of You

"AAAHH!"

Pain. Searing, burning pain.

"Shhh, kit. It's ok, I'm right here."

A soothing hand. A gentle whisper.

Worry.

"I-it hurts, kaasan. So much."

A whimper.

Fear.

"I know it does, kit, but Sakura said there might be some pain. You just need to relax."

Comforting words. Empty.

"N-noo—ugh—h-he's coming. The baby's coming."

"It's too soon, kit. The baby's not due for another three months."

"Ahhhh!"

A crushed kyuubi's hand.

"…I'll go get Sakura."

* * *

Pacing.

"Iruka, calm down. It wouldn't help him."

Concern. Comfort.

"I know that!"

Anger. Pain. Helplessness.

Remorsefulness.

"I'm sorry, it's just that—"

"You can't do anything to ease his pain. I know, I feel the same."

Understanding.

"Kakashi…"

A gentle embrace.

A loud bang.

"Where is he?!"

"Hinata? What are you—"

"No time to explain. Where's Naruto? Sakura called me."

Anxiousness. Worry.

"Down the hall. Third door to the right."

A displacement of air.

Silence.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, about that Iruka-sensei, Kakashi."

Embarrassment.

"That's ok, Kiba, but can you explain why she's here?"

"Sakura called. She said she needed Hinata to use Byakugan."

"But isn't she _not_ supposed to use chakra, especially her bloodline limit, in her condition?"

"Yes, but Sakura couldn't get a hold of Neji and when Hinata heard why someone with the Byakugan was needed, she insisted she do it herself."

Worry. Pride.

"But she's eight months pregnant. Shouldn't you have stopped her?"

"I tried, but I have to let her do this."

"Why? She's carrying your second child, she in no condition to do…whatever it is that she's doing."

"I know, but she still loves him. Even if it's not a romantic love, she still loves him."

"But—"

"'Ruka, leave it be. It was her choice."

"But, Kakashi, she's pregnant."

"She knows what she's doing."

"But—"

"Iruka-sensei, I know you're worried, but she's not a little kid anymore. She knows how to handle it. And Sakura will be there if anything goes wrong."

"Fine."

Defeat.

* * *

"So this is where the prodigal son is."

"Hyuuga."

Stoic surprise.

"Uchiha."

Angry indifference.

"Why are you here? Haven't you caused enough pain already?"

"What do you care? Don't you hate him?"

"No. He opened my heart, just as he did yours. Because of him I have my mate. And if anything happens to him, I swear I will kill you."

Pain. Protective instincts.

"It was his decision. He chose to do this and he chose to go through with it."

"What about you? Isn't it your responsibility to help him?"

"I tried."

"You broke his heart."

"I was protecting him."

"By hurting him?"

"He's better off without me."

"He'll die without you."

Anger. Bitterness. Resentfulness.

"What?"

Shock. Pain.

"He can't carry the baby to term. He's having _your_ son right now. Both of them can't survive."

Anger. Helplessness.

"But Gaara was fine. He had two children. All three of them are fine."

Disbelief.

"He had _me_ by his side._ I_ protected him and kept him safe. _I _made sure my family survived. _You_ ran away at the first sign of responsibility. _You _can't accept your _family._ _You_ don't deserve either of them."

Controlled rage. Burning hatred.

"Don't you think I _know_ that? Why else would I leave?!"

Self-loathing. Concern.

"To protect yourself from getting attached. To keep yourself from getting hurt. You don't want to take a risk—."

"I did it because _I love him_!!"

Anger.

Silence.

"If you love him so much, go back and prevent their deaths. Only you can do it."

Resentment. Resignation.

A displacement of air.

Owari…

**Kuro-chan: I think that was my longest chapter yet. Well, Happy (belated) Birthday Sasuke. **

**Sasu-kun: that was my birthday present? And my birthday was yesterday.**

**Kuro-chan: shush. Enjoy what I gave you.**

**Sasu-kun: for my birthday you give me the potential deaths of the love of my life and son? You have a few mental issues.**

**Kuro-chan: I know.**

**Rose-sama: hikari-baka, you get stranger every day.**

**Naru-chan: so am I gonna survive? Is my son gonna survive?**

**Kuro-chan: I dunno. Originally I planned a miscarriage with you being infertile and never having kids again. Then I decided you would die and Sasuke would go crazy and then I decided you would all move to a farm.**

**Sasu-kun: …a farm?**

**Kuro-chan: I like horses. Anyway, in the end I decided that my readers should decide. So please review and vote, should I:**

** 1.Have Naruto survive but be infertile so he can never have kids again?**

** 2.Have the baby (name suggestions welcome) survive and Naruto die and Sasuke destroy the village?**

** 3.Have everyone move to a farm?**

**Sasu-kun: You were really serious about the farm?**

**Naru-chan: please review and decide my fate.**

**Rose-sama: shamelss way to get more review.**

**Kuro-chan: yep.**


	8. Chapter 8: Phelps pwns!

**Kuro-chan: in honor of Phelps's eighth gold metal I give you a bonus chapter. You can tell it's a bonus chapter because it will be written in my regular style, and it's kinda random.**

Chapter 8 cuz Michael Phelps pwns!!

Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as he could, the scenery barely a blur as he passed by. After his talk with Neji, he had had Karin track down Naruto's room in the hospital so he wouldn't have to go through the normal means of getting to him.

He was worried that he wouldn't be able to get there in time. Neji had said that there was a good chance that both his son and/or Naruto would be dead by the time he arrived in Konoha.

When Sasuke finally arrived in Konoha, he stuck into the OR through a window that just so happened to be conveniently located in a blind spot to the medic-nins in the room. Of course the fact that OR's usually don't have windows of any kind never actually crossed his mind. He could only think of his dying love.

He slowly crept behind the medic-nins, ready to knock them out if they objected to his presence there, when a nurse approached him with a pair of scrubs.

"Oh, there you are Uchiha-san," She said happily, "I see you have recovered from your little, uh, 'nap'" she said with a wink. Sasuke stared at her with confused blankness.

"I know how you must feel, a lot of first time fathers take sudden 'naps' when their wives are giving birth." She smiled up at him, "but that's not important right now. What is important is that you're here just in time, the baby's almost out." She helped him into the scrubs that she was holding. "Why don't you just go and hold your love before you become parents." She gently guided him to Naruto's bedside.

Naruto gave Sasuke a tired smile as he took him hand and gently squeezed before yelling in pain. The medics gave instructions and soon the OR was a flurry of activity as the Hokage gave birth to a son.

The nurse that had guided Sasuke was the one to clean the baby before giving him to his mother and giving the couple time alone with their son.

"He looks like you," Naruto said, looking down at his sleeping newborn. The baby had black hair and the distinctly sharp features of an Uchiha. "Do you want to hold him?"

Sasuke could only nod as he gently took him son. The slight movement was enough to wake up the boy showing Sasuke a pair of dark blue eyes; too dark to be Naruto's, but too light to be his. He knew that they would darken in the next few months and that his child would eventually develop—and pass on—the Sharingan, but he didn't care.



At that moment all he could think about was how wonderful and perfect mother and son were and how they were both his. His to love; his to hold; his to protect; his to nurture. His and his alone. For the first time in his life since losing his family, he felt complete. He had a family again and he could protect them this time.

He smiled at his son and looked to Naruto, who had fallen asleep, and knew that his wouldn't trade his life—or theirs—for anything.

_The end_

**Kuro-chan: I hope you like. It has a happy ending. YAY MICHEAL PHELPS!!**

**The real chapter eight will be up sometime this week.**


	9. Through Different Eyes

**Kuro-chan: YAY 99 REVIEWS!! I'm glad you liked the happy ending. Now for the not so happy ending. On to chapter 8, the final chapter (maybe) of ****As Long As Your Mine**

_Through Different Eyes_

A displacement of air. A slammed door. Labored breathing.

"Where is he?"

Concern. Worry.

"You! How _dare_ you come here!"

Anger. Hatred. Betrayal.

A restricting embrace.

"Iruka, calm down."

"Let me go! It's all his fault! How can you let him in here?!"

"Because he's the only one that can save him."

Grim resolve. Despairing hope.

Lifeless defeat.

"Save him, _Uchiha_, or I swear Akumaru and I will rip you to shreds."

Hatred. Pain. Determination.

A nod.

"It's the third door on the right. Save my teacher's son or I swear I will kill you first."

A displacement of air.

A whisper

"Why did you let him go?"

Pain. Longing. Despair.

A hint of hope.

"I want to become a grandfather. I want you to have another child to spoil. I want to have the family I never thought I could."

Love. Caring. Hope.

A tender kiss.

A looming darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~

A crash of a door.

"Where is he?"

"You—"

"Just tell me where he is, Sakura."

"If not for the fact that you are the only thing that can keep him alive, I would have killed you."

"You can do that later. _Where is he?_"

"Follow me."

Sprinting. Urgency. Chaotic organization.

A flash of red.

"_You!!"_

"I know. Kill me later."

"…S-Sasuke…"

A pathetic moan.

"Naruto, I'm—"

Regret. Reluctance.

"I know."

Understanding. Caring. A weak smile.

"Can you ever—"

"Already done."

A shared look. A shared understanding. Peace.

"Arrghh!"

Panic. Flurry of activity.

"Sasuke, feed him chakra. Kyuubi, support him. That baby is coming tonight and we're gonna be ready for it."

Worry. Hidden Panic. Appearance of control.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*Hours Later~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~

A piercing cry. A door gently opens.

"…How is he?"

Panic. Worry.

"…He's fine. They both are. They made it through, Iruka-sensei. They made it through."

Disbelief. Relief. Astonishment.

…Happiness.

"Can we go see them?"

"Yes, right this way."

A screeching alarm.

"What's going on?"

Fear. Worry.

"I don't know. I'll be right back. Stay here."

Panic. Distress. Dread.

"Kakashi…"

"Don't worry, she said they were fine. They both survived the birth. They'll be okay. You'll get to be a doting grandparent. Don't worry."

"But—"

"_Don't worry!_"

Determination. Panic.

…_Hysteria._

A whimper.

Silence.

…Silence…

…Unbelievably stifling silence.

…Peaceful…

…Painful…

…Unyielding…

…Foreboding…

…Horrifying…

…Calming…

…Bewildering…

…Unrelenting…

…Tranquil…

…Soothing…

…Relaxing…

…Deafening…

…Piercing…

…Frantic…

…Tense…

…Silence.

No alarm. Quiet. Stillness.

A door gently opening.

"…He's gone."

No sound. No reaction.

"He hemorrhaged. He was already weak and his chakra reserves were almost nonexistent. We all tried our best: Me; Sasuke; Kyuubi; Hinata. There was nothing we could do. Kyuubi disappeared soon after. He's gone."

"…the baby…"

"He's half dead. Didn't receive enough of his mother's chakra to sustain himself. He's stabilized as much as possible. Sasuke is with him."

"Is he safe?"

"I don't know."

A sob. Despair. Hopelessness. Sorrow.

Emptiness. Hollow.

_PAIN!_

"…I failed you, Minato."

"…I failed you, Naruto."

Owari

**Kuro-chan: kyaaaaa!! It's over. And I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. GOMENNASAI!!!! It's just that I'd planned for this to be finished a few days after the bonus chapter (I had half of it written), but I couldn't get the rest out. Then my internet wouldn't work for a few days, then I lost all interest in fanfics for at a few weeks, then I became extremely busy with school and stuff. Now I'm on break and I'm leaving early in the morning and I'm forgoing necessary sleep to update this.**

**Rose-sama: so basically you're as pathetic as usual?**

**Kuro-chan: pretty much.**

**Naru-chan and Sasu-kun: *in a corner trying to get over what just happened in the story***

**Kuro-chan: it wasn't that bad was it? Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
